Bye Bye Pepsi-Cola
by broggy
Summary: One evening, when walking home from work, Soda is take by an unknown force. Waking up in a strange new place, hes learns that his only new alliance is some lunatic, watching him from afar. receiving guidance, he must hide, kill, fight, and do whatever it takes to get back to his brothers, and the gang, in one piece.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! this is an idea I had for awhile, ill be posting a new chapter every week. Ever play that game manhunt? from rockstar? where you wake up in a new place, and have to fight to survive? this is sort of the same idea. I hope youll stick with the story!**

* * *

**Soda pov~**

I sigh, throwing a dirty oil rag over the hood of a car I had to work on. Work is finally over! I want nothing more, than to stuff my face with cake, and play poker with the guys.

Clocking out, I begin to walk home. I had declined a lift from Steve, he left hours ago. I wanted to work overtime, so I could contribute extra money around the house. I had to beg Pony to not go looking for a job yesterday. He deserves a normal childhood.

Its nice out. The blue sky gets a little darker, as the sun sets. Sunsets... I smile as I think of Ponyboy. He's right, they are wonderful. Stopping for a minute, I watch the sun sink behind the horizon. I let out a sigh, and I can see my breath. I should get going.

I began to get a twisted feeling in my stomach. That feeling you get when you know something isn't right. I ignored it, I was almost home anyway. I begin to see... shadows. They appear distant, but when I get close, they scurry away. I hear a crash in an alley behind me.

I quickly rush towards it, peeking my head around. "Hello?" I ask. Nothing. I shiver a bit, and make my way towards home, faster, im almost sprinting. I hear feet pounding behind me. I turn around, nothing.

I start to panic. Maybe it's just Steve messing with me? I decide to call him out. "Alright Steve.. ha ha... you got me... quit it!" I hear heavy breathing. "Steve! enough!" I keep on walking. The noises stop, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Soda..." I whip around. Im angry now. Who ever is doing this, needs to stop. I stay still for a minute, trying to hear anything. I hear shuffling, and this time, I don't stick around. Im running home, and staying there. I begin to sprint. The pounding behind me starts again. I don't look back. I can feel the person, inches from my back.

"Leave me alone! Darry! help m-" WHACK! I was cut off from screaming as a baseball bat was driven into the side of my head. The world turned into a red haze, and I stumbled, my eyes becoming heavy, and closing as I collapsed to the sidewalk.

**Pony pov~**

"Where do you think he's at, Dar?" I ask. Soda still hasn't come home, and frankly, im worried. It's not like him to just forget where he lives for a few hours. I see Darry shrug. I know he's trying not to panic.

"I dunno Pone... Steve told me he was working overtime... he should be home soon..." I snort. I want to go get him. I really don't trust this neighborhood.

Looking at my book, I can't read anymore. I stare off towards the window. I just missed the sunset. I hope Soda gets home soon, so I can yell at him for making me worry my head off.

Soda pov~

I sigh, throwing a dirty oil rag over the hood of a car I had to work on. Work is finally over! I want nothing more, than to stuff my face with cake, and play poker with the guys.

Clocking out, I begin to walk home. I had declined a lift from Steve, he left hours ago. I wanted to work overtime, so I could contribute extra money around the house. I had to beg Pony to not go looking for a job yesterday. He deserves a normal childhood.

Its nice out. The blue sky gets a little darker, as the sun sets. Sunsets... I smile as I think of Ponyboy. He's right, they are wonderful. Stopping for a minute, I watch the sun sink behind the horizon. I let out a sigh, and I can see my breath. I should get going.

I began to get a twisted feeling in my stomach. That feeling you get when you know something isn't right. I ignored it, I was almost home anyway. I begin to see... shadows. They appear distant, but when I get close, they scurry away. I hear a crash in an alley behind me.

I quickly rush towards it, peeking my head around. "Hello?" I ask. Nothing. I shiver a bit, and make my way towards home, faster, im almost sprinting. I hear feet pounding behind me. I turn around, nothing.

I start to panic. Maybe it's just Steve messing with me? I decide to call him out. "Alright Steve.. ha ha... you got me... quit it!" I hear heavy breathing. "Steve! enough!" I keep on walking. The noises stop, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Soda..." I whip around. Im angry now. Who ever is doing this, needs to stop. I stay still for a minute, trying to hear anything. I hear shuffling, and this time, I don't stick around. Im running home, and staying there. I begin to sprint. The pounding behind me starts again. I don't look back. I can feel the person, inches from my back.

"Leave me alone! Darry! help m-" WHACK! I was cut off from screaming as a baseball bat was driven into the side of my head. The world turned into a red haze, and I stumbled, my eyes becoming heavy, and closing as I collapsed to the sidewalk.

Pony pov~

"Where do you think he's at, Dar?" I ask. Soda still hasn't come home, and frankly, im worried. It's not like him to just forget where he lives for a few hours. I see Darry shrug. I know he's trying not to panic.

"I dunno Pone... Steve told me he was working overtime... he should be home soon..." I snort. I want to go get him. I really don't trust this neighborhood.

Looking at my book, I can't read anymore. I stare off towards the window. I just missed the sunset. I hope Soda gets home soon, so I can yell at him for making me worry my head off.


	2. Chapter 2

Soda pov~

My head is throbbing, and my mind is clouded. Im laying down, I know that. I struggle to open my eyes, as a bright light is switched on. I wonder where I am. Soon, I find a way to get to my feet.

Im in a room, a steel door is tightly shut, and a camera moves when I do. All around me, is gray stone wall. A table on the other side of the room has a metal box on it. Looking around, I begin to breathe a little heavy. I place my hand on the wall, and whimper.

Moving towards the door, I try and push it open. It remains locked and closed. I ram my shoulder into it. Nothing. I back up to the wall, and yell, throwing myself at the door. All I get, is a horrible pain in my side. I fall to the ground, hissing.

"Hello!?" I scream. My voice echos. "HELP ME!" I shout again. The camera turns, watching my every move. I stare into it. Who is at the end of it? "I don't belong here..." I whisper, defeat in my tone. Am I supposed to just die here?

A voice interrupts me. "Well hello, my new subject..." I look frantically around, for a body to go with it. There is none. It's coming from a speaker in the ceiling.

"Who said that!?" I yell, beginning to shake. I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home.

"Relax yourself Curtis... I'm on your side here... now shut up, and listen to what needs to be told to you..." The speaker answers. I swallow a lump in my throat, and nod slowly.

"That's a good boy... I have been studying you for some time, kid. I admire you, and feel sympathy for your current situation. You have something that catches my eye. Persistence, determination, heart. You wont give up easy."

I feel myself get angry. How does this lunatic know that about me? How has he been "Studying" me? I answer back defiantly. "Why am I here!? Why wont you let me go!?"

The speaker cracks back instantly. "Quiet yourself boy! i'm getting to that..." I shut up, and let him finish. "You are my new test subject... a person like you, has to have a breaking point. Mine is quiet simple to reach, so you will be doing my dirty work for me..."

I shiver. "You are currently in a safe zone. No hunters are around, at least, not yet. They will be when you get out of here, and you'd better have a place to hide..." I blink in confusion. What are hunters? Reading my mind, he answers again.

"Hunters are big guys... brutes in my opinion... they're the scum of the prisons... the hoods from the slums... the people who would do almost anything for a few bucks..." I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"Hunters are here, to get rid of you... They protect anything they feel is worth something. They fight to kill, so you need to kill first..." I put a hand on my head.

"Don't think I can't see you... I have cameras everywhere. I want a good show Curtis... I want blood, I want gore, I want to bring out the animal in you... I know it's there..." I look down.

"On the table, you will find a box. Open it. Inside, is an ear piece. Put it on, so i'm able to talk you through each stage that I have arranged. I can tell where there is danger, and where it is safe. Your best interest would be to trust me. I'm all you have left now."

I stumble to the table, opening up the box. Inside, I find an ear piece. I shakily put it in my ear, and look down. There's also some metal wire. "What's this?" I whisper, holding it up to the camera.

"Ah! you've found the present I left for you... That my boy, is your only weapon. I don't think I need to explain how to use it... You know very well..."

"I can't just kill an innocent person!" I shout back. I growl as I hear him laughing. Why is he laughing at this?

"Curtis, your in My house now... In this city, Anything Goes! The law has politely turned the other way... Besides, did you not hear me? These people are like insects... your doing the world a favor!"

I just shake some more at the though of actually taking someone's life. The speaker cracks once more.

"It begins now... I know where you come from... If you ever want to see you beloved family again... you'll listen... I'm your only hope.."

"Okay... I will" I answer Quietly, after a moment of hesitation. Cooperation is my only hope of getting to see Pony, and Darry, and the gang again. I hear him chuckle.

"Good... It begins now Curtis. Your ear piece is in, you have your wire, Im going to buzz the door open. Get going, and good luck." I hear crackling in my ear as he activates the ear piece.

A loud buzz sounds, and the door springs open. I breathe out a shaky sigh, and my heart rate goes up. I creep to the doorway, peeking out. On the right, is a long hallway, with a huge guy, facing away from me. On the left, is a dead end, with shadows. It's dark.

"Welcome to execution 101..." sounds the voice in my ear. I gulp, and shake my head. This has to be a dream. Tell me it's a dream, and ill wake up with Pony against me.

"Pay attention Curtis!" His voice snaps me out of my daze. "I want you to go into the shadows... now" I nod, and move into the dark area, pressing against the wall.

"That hunter I noticed, is prone to looking behind him a lot, so you'd better not risk moving down that long hallway without cover... You need to get him to come to you... rather than you, go to him... Now give me some good action..." His voice cut off.

I shrug. How do I do that? Make noise said my brain. I let out a shaky breath, and wrapped the wire around my hand. I raised my hand, then smacked it against the wall. The wire made a scraping noise.

I see the hunter spin around. He wears a leather vest, and no shirt. His chest is covered in scars, and dirt. He sports a pair of black pants, and combat boots. His bald head shines. He's pretty fat. He begins to make his way down the hallway.

"I know your here... I can smell the mess in your pants, you little animal..." I hold my breath. Why did this have to happen to me? He waves his baseball bat around, before stopping a few feet from me. Thankfully, he can't see me. The shadows did their job well. He turns around, and begins walking back, unaware.

The voice sounds in my ear, and I jump. "That's it Curtis... Now get him..." I begin to shake profusely, and I stumble forward, creeping towards him, the wire in my hands. Soon, i'm right behind him, and he stops, watching the doors up ahead. He has no idea im here.

I hesitate. I can't do this. I'm not a killer. I lower my hands down. I hear the voice yell in my ear. "What the fuck are you waiting for!? I haven't got all night! I want gore! Do it now, or so help me, Ill get your little Ponyboy instead..."

I feel the color drain from my face. He wouldn't get Pony, would he? He got you... replied my brain. He did get me... What if I don't do this, and Pony's walking home alone? He would be easy pickings...Adrenaline surged through me. I Will protect my family, even if it has to come to this. I think of the guy who put me here in the first place.

I grit my teeth, and lunge forward with the wire, wrapping it around the hunter's neck, and pulling it tight. His hands fly up, and reach for the wire. It only makes me pull tighter. I realize how sharp the wire really is. Blood streams down his neck, and he begins to gurgle. I shut my eyes tight as he slowly begins to stop struggling.

He soon becomes limp, and I put a finger to his neck. No pulse. My breath gets caught as I realize what I had just done. I Killed someone. In cold blood, I actually did it. I removed the bloody wire, and he falls to the floor with a thud.

"Ha ha ha! man, what a show, what a show! excellent work kid! I knew you had it in you!" cracked the voice in my ear. I shivered. I picked up the hunter's baseball bat. I began to walk away, but the voice stopped me.

"Uh, uh, uh! You always cover your tracks..." I blinked in confusion. I look back at the shadows, then to the body. I realize what he means. I sigh, and put the hunter into a full nelson. I drag his fat, heavy form to the black corner, and sit him against the wall. All hidden, I think.

"Good... now run along, there's much more to be done..." I nod, and move along. I miss Pony, and Darry. I feel like I'm gonna cry. I know better though, I can't be weak.

In the distance, I see two double doors. I move towards them, unsure of what lies on the other side. I just want this to be over soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! sorry for the sucky first chapter! next chapter will be pony's pov, then back to soda, then to darry, and so on.**


End file.
